leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoHalKon/Place your bets
As a new champion approaches and seems riot will give more suspense on this one. We can start the little game called "penca" in my country (uruguay). where you have to guess the resutls of a determined activity (Usually the world cup in my country but can be applied to much more). The idea is I assign points to the category you are guessing and if it's more speciffic more points I can decide to put some extra point if you can exactly guess something hard like an ability. Finally the one with more points at the time of the release in PBE simply wins the intenetz... Here there go the categories (we can add more up to disscussion) Role = 5points simply if it is a jungler support or adc only the role stated from riot counts extra roles do not count. Steroid = 7pt and 13pt ''' LOCKED''' Ability = 35pt and 5pt Ultimate = 45 Passive = 45 ''' +20pt +20pt THe abilities are already stated in the wiki '''Lore = 5 to 30 pts This category gets reduced points because riot is slowly revealing it over the time. Points can be dealt early for that. Appearance = 5 to 50 ''' LOCKED''' as we already have her looks this category is locked Interactions = 10pt up to 50pt As a demacian and the backstoy is uncovered and is most likely we will have no surpreises (10pt). Altough if you hit a hidden crazy interacion like with say cho or zilean is more the reward. You can get up to fifty if you specifically get one that has lillte relation like graves with nocturne. Obviously you can guess for all or only one category and make your guess in parts. Or even correct it later. And the last rule you can make 2 guessings about one category but you will receive half the points if you hit it. Thats up for the rules. You can reffer to her pages for the info we already know http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=34391568#34391568 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2013/02/demacia-needs-heros-new-champion.html So no admitance of entries in country, gender apperance and pets...As we already know seh is a demacian Called Quinn with a hawk (or eagle I'm not good with birds) called Valor. And the admitance od guessing will be restricted as we have more info. For example when Riot states her as a carry the role category is locked. Points will be assingned acordingly to the entries already made. As an example I wll put my guessing that will be out of the game: She will be adc or jungler and will have a passive called trailbazer like the one teemo used to have. Quinn leaves a trail as she moves, increasing the movement speed of ally champions that move over the trail the icon will be quinn rinning leaving a blue trail. Her W will involve the hawk valor folowing the enemies and revealing them but not damaging them. She will have a special joke with every champ that has a stealth. I aiming for 5pt in role for making 2 guessing in role. up to 85 for the passive only one guess and very specific with name and icon up to 40 for guessing the W ability and 25 for the interactions becuse is not completely specific and is not a big surprise given the fact that the lore states that she searchs for talon. Notes: -Be specific entries like "will be like this champ or this other champ" will be ignored. -If you do more than 2 entries for one category only the first two will be taken and the entry will be considered as having 2 guessings. -Points can be assigned or changed as riot reveals the champion -Winner is decided on release subsequent reworks buffs nerfs are not taken into account. -I'll notify the players on huge changes on their current "aim" scoring. Well to play and sorry for the ortograph I where in a hurry but really wanted to make the game . Category:Blog posts